


Revelations by tptigger [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Romantic evening at home + Senior duties = Complications.





	Revelations by tptigger [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137769) by [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Thanks to paraka for hosting.

**Title** : Revelations  
 **Author** : tptigger  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Young Wizards  
 **Character** : Carl Romeo/Tom Swale  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : Romantic evening at home + Senior duties = Complications.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/137769)  
**Length** 0:09:15  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Revelations%20by%20tptigger.mp3)


End file.
